Okaeri Sasuke-kun
by Alapenny
Summary: [HC] Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sakura masih terpuruk dengan keputusannya tentang laki-laki itu, "ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang apa disana?"/"Kau tahu lah Naruto, apa yang laki-laki dan perempuan lakukan ketika mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan. Seperti melakukan adegan panas-"/"Kakashi-sensei! Jangan asal bicara!"/"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sakura masih terpuruk dengan keputusannya tentang laki-laki itu, "ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang apa disana?"|"Kau tahu lah Naruto, apa yang laki-laki dan perempuan lakukan ketika mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan. Seperti melakukan adegan panas-"|"Kakashi-_sensei_! Jangan asal bicara!"

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Kategori Fic: **Head-Canon

Special for

**"****Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okaeri Sasuke-kun**

**(Alapenny)**

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Haruno Sakura melangkah cepat ketika ia ingat akan hal itu. Nafasnya terdengar terenggah ketika ia mencapai tenda, di depan sana sudah ada shinobi yang selamat sekaligus si pahlawan dunia perninjaan, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto!" katanya, Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haruno Sakura sambil menatap cemas laki-laki berambut secerah sinar mentari itu, ada keraguan diantara perasaannya yang bahagia. Uzumaki Naruto paham betul apa yang Sakura sebenarnya rasakan, ia memberikan Sakura cengiran andalannya sambil mengangguk, meskipun sekarang perasaannya sudah benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata tak percaya. Segera memeluk Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Sakura. "Aku akan mengobatimu."

Naruto merasakan matanya berubah sendu, ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura pelan, "Sakura-_chan_, di dalam sana," Naruto berhenti untuk menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya, "Sasuke ada disana. Aku yakin Sasuke lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Haruno Sakura merasakan hatinya sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar nama itu, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir, _tidak_! "Tapi kau juga terluka dan-"

"Sasuke membutuhkanmu, sedangkan aku bisa mencari ninja medis lain untuk mengobatiku." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar tanda mendesak.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap Naruto penuh arti, "aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu." Kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto menahan bahunya dengan satu tangannya, saat Sakura meliihat matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang marah dan mencengkam, "aku tidak suka jika kau terus-terus berbohong tentang perasaanmu, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto, kata-kata itu sungguh membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

Sakura merasakan tangan Naruto terlepas dan ia berjalan melewati Sakura, Naruto benar. Sakura ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi dirinya belum siap. Sekarang bertemu dengan seorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke akan semakin membuka luka lama yang sudah berkali-kali ia coba agar tidak terbuka lagi.

Sakura menyibak tenda, masuk dengan cepat tanpa ragu dan berjalan ke dalam ruang remang-remang yang tidak diberikan pencahayaan apapun. Disana seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam. Luka lecet kecil masih ada yang belum diobati, sebuah perban membungkus bahunya yang retak. Ada darah kering yang terukir di sepanjang wajah sisi kirinya.

Matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris hitam yang dirindukan Haruno Sakura. Bukan iris hitam penuh dendam yang dulu pernah terpancar saat beberapa kali pertemuan mereka. Iris hitam itu menangkap Sakura yang masih terbayang mimpi buruknya, dimana ia teringat ketika laki-laki itu mencoba membunuhnya dengan mata penuh dendamnya. Tapi sekarang iris hitam yang dirindukan Sakura seakan mendorong Sakura mendekat.

Ia tidak tersenyum, ia tidak bergerak, ia tidak berbicara. Yang ia lakukan hanya bernafas dengan teratur, tapi itu membuat Sakura merasakan kenyamanan. Ia melangkah pelan ke arahnya, dan laki-laki itu mendongkak sambil menatapnya. Tanpa ekspresi tapi Sakura merasakan laki-laki itu membutuhkannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya ketika ia kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pria yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya ketika ia masih _Genin_, ia memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"..." Sakura menahan nafasnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, karena ia tahu kalau mengucapkan satu kata saja, tangisnya akan pecah.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap anggota tim 7 yang begitu ia kenal. Satu-satunya anak perempuan di tim 7, yang cerewet dan suka mengatur, ia sering bertengkar dengan Uzumaki Naruto, jarang terkena marah dari Hatake Kakashi, dia memiliki otak yang pintar, dan senyuman yang manis. Tunggu, apa Sasuke berpikir kalau Sakura itu memiliki senyuman yang manis? **Ya**, Sasuke selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Sakura akan sama saja seperti gadis-gadis yang akan kehabisan nafas setiap melihatnya, tergila-gila akan fisik luarnya saja. Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura selalu mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke selalu mengelak suara hatinya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah kerjasama tim.

Kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia terbangun dimana keadaan gadis itu babak belur. Rambut indah panjangnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu terpotong sembarangan. Hati Sasuke terasa sakit melihat Sakura seperti itu, dan ia marah. Terlebih lagi ia sudah terlanjur mencintai rambut itu, **bukan**, seluruh inci bagian dari Haruno Sakura. Sasuke ingat bagaimana ia mematahkan lengan _shinobi _yang melakukan itu pada Haruno Sakura. Ia rela menjadi seorang pembunuh, karena Sasuke akan lebih menderita jika ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara Sakura menangis dan kesakitan.

Ia membiarkan diri aslinya keluar, penuh dendam, emosi, dan kebencian. Ia menunjukkan pada musuhnya kalau mereka telah merusak hal yang Sasuke jaga. Ia tidak peduli lagi kalau Sakura melihatnya seperti ini, yang ia ingin lakukan adalah membalas perbuatan _shinobi _itu. Tapi sebuah tangan lemah melingkar di tubuhnya. Isakan tangis itu meredam segalanya, Sasuke melihat tajam ke arah seseorang yang berani mencegahnya. Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Tentu saja, hanya dia yang berani melakukannya. Air matanya menetes dari mata hijaunya yang memohon. Sasuke merasakan nafasnya kembali teratur dan dia terjatuh dengan lemah. Sakura yang ada disampingnya sambil tersenyum, adalah hal yang paling melegakan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir tidak berkedip ketika menatap sosok di depannya yang kini sudah begitu menghimpit jarak diantara mereka. Mengobati luka di lengannya dengan chakra penyembuhan. Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Sakura yang menjalarkan rasa aneh di sekitar tubuhnya. Sentuhan tangan Sakura pada kulitnya membuat dirinya merasakan gejolak aneh pada dadanya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak begitu keras di dalam sana. Itu adalah jantungnya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan kalau jantungnya kembali berfungsi ketika ia melihat Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aliran chakranya, walaupun Sakura tahu kalau ia bisa melakukan lebih untuk laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi dan membiarkan dirinya untuk menyibukkan diri agar tidak memikirkan Sasuke.

Sakura ingin bangkit, tapi ia tak bisa. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan, "_tadaima_."

Suara berat yang Sakura rindukan masih terdengar sama. Kata sederhana itu membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat pendiriannya, Sasuke adalah orang kejam, ia penghianat, ia tidak bisa diharapkan untuk kembali, dan Sasuke adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya, _dulu_. _Itu dulu_. _**Itu dulu**_.

Sakura menangis dan merasakan dirinya kini bertumpu pada dada Sasuke, ia menangis tersedu. Sama seperti waktu itu. Di malam Sasuke meninggalkannya dan mengatakan 'terimakasih' untuk Sakura. Yang sampai sekarang Sakura tidak bisa mengerti artinya. Tapi Sakura bersumpah kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang paling dalam yang hinggap di hatinya.

Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu. Melihat Sakura menangis adalah kelemahannya, tapi kehadirannya 'lah yang membuat Sakura menangis. Itu selalu objektif dan konstan.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya tersenyum sedikit, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Sakura yang perhalan kini memeluknya juga.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura, "aku merindukanmu." Katanya hampir tersenggal.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kepala Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, tapi yang ia tahu adalah, "aku juga." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. Sasuke selalu menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura menangis, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan Sasuke juga akan selalu menjadi alasan kenapa Sakura tersenyum.

"Yo, Sasuke apa kau sudah merasa-" sebuah suara ganjal dari pintu tenda membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkesiap. Melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung melirik tajam ke arah Hatake Kakashi yang nampaknya tersenyum. "Maaf, aku salah masuk ruangan."

Hatake Kakashi keluar dan langsung mendapatkan bentakan dari Uzumaki Naruto. "Kakashi-_sensei_! Sudah ku bilang kan! Jangan dekati tenda!" Teriak Uzumaki Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa, ia menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, tapi laki-laki itu terlihat kesal, "ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang apa disana?"

"Kau tahu lah Naruto, apa yang laki-laki dan perempuan lakukan ketika mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan. Seperti melakukan adegan panas-"

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Jangan asal bicara!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari keluar untuk menghajar guru yang menjadi pembina tim mereka dulu.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya dan Sasuke ikut keluar dengan mata _sharingan _yang aktif. Yah, alasan mereka keluar itu karena mereka sangat-sangat marah. Sakura marah pada Kakashi karena Kakashi berkata macam-macam pada Naruto dan membuat semua orang di luar tenda menatap Sakura dan Sasuke hampir terkikik.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh, dia marah karena Kakashi mengusik mereka pada _**'the best part'**_. Kalau begitu kan ia bisa saja melakukan adegan panas yang dikatakan Kakashi dan langsung bisa mewujudkan pembangunan klannya kembali, juga-

_**Sasuke, umurmu baru enam belas tahun.**_

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N)**

Entahlah, fanfic ini bener-bener Head-Canon kan? Saya bingung mau mengkategorikan apa. XD. Soalnya ini cuma imajinasi saya tentang gimana akhirnya SasuSaku. Saya nggak tahu nanti apa akhirnya di manga/animenya bakal berbeda, tapi saya bener-bener berharap endingnya kayak gini. Hahay, oke, skip!

Ini fic kedua BTC saya lho! Yang pertama adalah 'Falling for Sasuke-_kun'_ yang sekarang '_Okaeri _Sasuke-_kun'_. Semua serba Sasuke-kun. Itu dikarenakan karena bulan Juli itu kayaknya Sasuke spesial banget, mengingat ultahnya deket. XD

Tapi fic ketiga saya si Sasuke-kun akan menderita. Penasaran? Nantikan fic selanjutnya dari Alapenny buat event BTC 2013! _#tebar-spoiler #sok-imut #dibakar-readers_

Sekali lagi semangat ya untung yang ikut event BTC, ayo kita ramai-ramai menjunjung- #dibekep

**P.S. Saya kebanyakan cuap-cuap deh. Abaikan saja.**

**Review Please? :)**


End file.
